The invention relates to fairground cars known as "bumper cars".
In the French patent filed on 21st May 1974 under No. 74.18010 in the same of Dominique MARY for "Bumper cars on an air cushion" the application to this type of vehicle of the known technique of support on an air cushion has been described. Said patent is mainly characterised in that the propulsion and steering functions of the vehicle are completely independent of the support function and are exercised solely by at least two wheels associated with driving members and means for lifting and application to the ground when the vehicle is in motion, mechanisms controlled by the driver making it possible to act on the wheels to steer the vehicle in a wide variety of movements.
The preferred embodiment described in the above patent provides for two wheels, aligned along a transversal axis, which can be raised simultaneously, driven in the same direction or in the opposite direction to each other and whose speeds can vary in opposite directions.